


Jeitos não convencionais de um anjo cair

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pip é um anjo em South Park e tem uma importante missão na cidade, mas acontecem alguns contratempos quando o anticristo decide se mudar para lá.





	Jeitos não convencionais de um anjo cair

Era absolutamente cruel e talvez irônico que Phillip, dentre tantos outros anjos mais velhos que existiam no Céu, tivesse sido escolhido para ser o anjo da guarda de uma _cidade inteira_. 

Aquele tipo de coisa existia quando um território na Terra não tinha muitos habitantes, era completamente comum que um anjo vivesse na pele de um humano para garantir o bem de uma pequena comunidade.

A parte irônica e cruel de toda essa história era que aquela cidade pequena para qual foi designado era _South Park_. 

Phillip era um anjo jovem e pouco experiente quando acabou se tornando o guardião da cidade que mais causava problemas no mundo inteiro. As pessoas deliberadamente se colocavam em perigo naquele lugar, eram histéricas pelos motivos errados e a razão não parecia algo aplicável aos habitantes de South Park.

As crianças em especial se colocavam em diversas situações que Phillip se via obrigado a discretamente interferir, mesmo que nunca tivesse conseguido salvar a vida de Kenny McCormick e aquilo fosse uma pequena frustração pessoal sua.

Mas havia uma outra questão externa que dificultava a sua missão.

Sem nenhum motivo aparente, todos em South Park decidiram não gostavam muito de Pip – as crianças falavam com mais clareza sobre _ódio_, elas também criaram aquele terrível apelido que acabou ficando. 

O anjo não tinha ressentimentos quanto a isso, na criação que teve esse sentimento não era nem mesmo para existir. Phillip conseguia lidar muito bem com todo o ódio apenas sorrindo e sendo educado, afinal, nada daquilo realmente importava enquanto pudesse cumprir o seu propósito.

Sempre sentiu-se seguro o suficiente sobre a sua razão em South Park e nunca questionou os motivos que levaram Deus a lhe mandar para um local pessoalmente tão desagradável… 

Até que_ ele apareceu na cidade. _

_O anticristo_. 

Primeiro Phillip temeu a ideia da figura apocalíptica estar na cidade que foi designado a proteger, mas logo entendeu que precisava engolir esse medo. _Queira os seus amigos perto e os seus inimigos mais ainda_, mesmo que aquele ditado não se aplicasse muito bem ao loiro já que ele não tinha amigos, a ideia ainda era a mesma.

Aproximou-se do filho do mal para garantir que ele não faria mal a ninguém, principalmente após daquela explosão de raiva que lançou a mesa de Eric Cartman pelos ares depois de uma pequena provocação.

Sabia que só poderia realmente pará-lo se usasse os seus poderes, mas no fundo ainda havia aquele medo do que o _anticristo _faria se visse havia um anjo no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Sentou na mesma mesa dele no intervalo e apresentou-se, mas, previsivelmente, ele preferiu lhe chamar de _Pip_. Não esperava nada de diferente do filho de Satanás e ficou absolutamente frustrado quando não pode impedi-lo de fazer mais confusão na cantina e transformar o pobre McCormick em um ornitorrinco, mas ao menos salvou algumas crianças de serem mortas acidentalmente. 

No intervalo acompanhou o anticristo e viu ele queimar todos os brinquedos do parquinho e _tentar _fazer o mesmo com algumas crianças. Se não fosse a aura infernal, ele se pareceria muito apenas com um garoto frustrado por não conseguir fazer amigos. 

Phillip não reparou na primeira vez que sentiu empatia pelo filho do mal.

Aconselhou ele a falar com o conselheiro da escola e pareceu fazer efeito quando viu ele se aproximar de Eric Cartman para pedir desculpas, mas o garoto gordinho só era _bastante desagradável_ e às desculpas não foram aceitas. 

Não estava surpreso por isso, só era um pouco inesperado que uma criatura como ele tivesse a humildade de se desculpar.

Ironicamente, durante quase uma semana, a única pessoa que falou com Phillip foi o anticristo e a convivência nunca mostrou sinais de conflito, mas talvez isso se devesse a como nenhum deles se dispôs a começar um diálogo longo e aos olhares esquisitos que o anjo recebeu, mas ignorou prontamente. 

Apenas no dia do grande evento que era a festa de aniversário de Eric, o loiro descobriu o motivo da estranha convivência. 

Os dois estavam sentados na calçada gelada quando o filho de Satã falou: 

— Eu sei o que você é, Pip.

Obviamente, se fez de desentendido e forçou o seu melhor sorriso confuso para ele:

— _Desculpe_? Do que exatamente você está falando-?

— Não precisa fingir, _anjinho_, eu descobri no primeiro dia. 

_Oh_, _isso é um problema, _foi o pensamento imediato de Phillip. Nervosamente desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelos fios loiros, se perguntando se seria teria alguma chance ao enfrentá-lo, mas não teve a oportunidade.

— Eu fiquei um pouco confuso do porque tu tá sozinho nessa cidade, mas entendi que você é um guardião — Ganhou um olhar entediado do moreno. — _só que não acreditei_. Eu pensei que guardiões fossem mais fortes, sei lá, e realmente defendessem os territórios com a própria vida… _Ver tu foi só decepcionante_.

Pela primeira vez na sua existência inteira, Phillip se sentiu ofendido. Aquilo era o que os humanos chamavam de irritação? Não eram uma sensação que estava muito acostumado.

— _Perdoe-me_?

— Mas aí eu pensei, _ei, deve ter algum motivo para esse Pip ser tão patético, não é_? — O loiro apertou as mãos em punhos, sentindo uma vontade de bater no anticristo que era atípica em muitos níveis, mas se conteve. — Quando eu parei para olhar, entendi o que tu deve estar sentindo.

— _O que uma criatura como você pode entender sobre sentimentos_?

Viu o herdeiro das trevas abrir um sorriso estranho, com aqueles dentes pontiagudos, enquanto o anjo não percebeu que havia sido grosseiro.

— _Você deve estar puto_. 

— _Céus_ — Revirou os olhos. — eu honestamente não entendo onde você quer chegar-

— Tu dá o seu sangue por esses humanos, a mais amada criação de Deus, e em troca é tratado feito _merda_. — Agora o sorriso parecia ligeiramente travesso, ele também falava como se tivesse descoberto algum tipo segredo desagradável, mas divertido. — Um anjo guardião se submetendo a esse tratamento, na verdade você tá revoltado, não tá?

No primeiro momento Phillip ficou sem palavras, absolutamente chocado e ainda mais ofendido que antes.

— _Isso é um absurdo!_

Levantou-se do chão frio completamente indignado. Quem aquela criatura achava que era para falar que o loiro tinha algum daqueles sentimentos podres!? Era um anjo de respeito, sabia que as atitudes das pessoas de South Park não importavam enquanto cumprisse sua missão. 

Olhou nos nos vermelhos da criança-demônio e sentiu vontade de libertar suas asas para enfrentá-lo na melhor forma possível, juntamente de uma_ raiva_ esquisita.

_Não, espera-_

— Eu falei que você tava puto, não falei? — Ainda aquele sorriso debochado. — Tá tudo bem ficar zangado, Pip, eu não sei quem diabos não ficaria se estivesse no seu lugar.

Esse era o tal poder de persuasão que ouviu falar tanto que o anticristo teria? Não cairia em um truque barato de uma criatura nefasta como ele… 

_Mesmo assim, por que parecia tanto que Damien estava certo_?

Derrotado, Phillip se sentou de volta na calçada assim que percebeu que, no fundo, concordou com ele. Mesmo sabendo que não importava, que deveria ficar feliz apenas por ter uma missão, pela primeira vez notou que também estava _frustrado_. 

Claro que não admitiria isso para o anticristo. Jamais. A pior parte de tudo era que ele agia como se já soubesse, ainda olhando na sua direção com aquele sorriso desagradável.

— O que você acha de eu queimar a roda gigante da festa do balofo? Eu deixo você me ajudar-

— _Não Damien_!

Pip pensou que demoraria mais tempo para se acostumar com a presença de Damien, mas, durante uma semana inteira, continuou andando com ele no colégio. Um era a companhia frequente do outro e o anjo esperava que Deus não estivesse vendo isso, não saberia como falar com ele se esse fosse o caso. 

Apesar de tudo, a presença do anticristo não era tão ruim se ignorasse os detalhes mais óbvios… de finalmente ter percebido que, talvez, se sentisse mal com os momentos de solidão de, bem, não ter amigos.

Seus superiores ficariam horrorizados se soubessem que considerava Damien algo próximo de um amigo.

_“O Marsh te trata tão mal, isso não é justo… sinceramente Pip, você deveria esfaquear ele”_

_“Eu sou um anjo da guarda, Damien…” _

_“Da cidade, certo?”_ Lembrou-se do sorriso absolutamente desagradável que ele ofereceu. “_Eu te ajudo a tirar ele de South Park, ai você mata!"_

Phillip considerou a ideia por dois segundos, pensando na suposta lógica, porém percebeu logo e assustou-se com o próprio comportamento.

Mas naquele momento estava sozinho, longe das estranhas influências malignas e podia pensar com mais clareza e do jeito certo. No momento que caminhava até a saída do colégio loiro estava sozinho, só parou perto do ponto de ônibus junto de algumas outras crianças e sem conversar com ninguém, pois Damien não havia aparecido por ali o dia inteiro.

Estava tranquilo, pensando no que faria depois de verificar o lago Stark, quando teve um daqueles _maus presságios_.

Os poderes de Phillip como um anjo eram bastante específicos, mas não se assemelhava a prever o futuro. Por alguma razão, conseguia saber quando e onde algo ruim poderia acontecer, mas com pouco tempo para descobrir o que e como impedir uma possível tragédia. Normalmente era bom no seu trabalho.

Virou o rosto bem a tempo de ver uma bola de futebol rolando bem para o meio da pista e Kenneth McCormick, ainda vivo, correndo atrás e prestes a ir para frente do trajeto de um carro que não conseguiria desviar. Haviam alguns milésimos de segundos a mais do que o loiro estava acostumado, o suficiente para que, pela primeira vez, conseguisse salvar aquele garoto.

Estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo, quando, subitamente, alguma coisa lhe fez parar e se questionar. _Por que eu continuo tentando? De todo modo ele sempre volta. _Nesse momento Kenny pegou a bola com as duas mãos, se virando para voltar, ainda dava tempo se realmente quisesse. _Ele também nunca foi muito legal comigo…_

Os dois segundos que ficou parado, contentando-se em observar mais uma das mortes iminentes de Kenny, foram o suficiente para perceber o que estava fazendo e o que realmente deveria fazer. Infelizmente, não a tempo de impedir o carro de bater e lançar o corpo do garoto pelo menos cinco metros adiante na estrada.

Stan e Kyle correram para perto da calçada, ambos absolutamente chocados com os rastros de sangue no asfalto e o amigo deles com a cabeça torta em uma posição antinatural.

_— Meu deus eles mataram o Kenny!_

_— Filhos da puta!_

Estranhamente, apesar de o sentimento inicial de falhar em uma tarefa mais uma vez, não sentiu a culpa que achou que iria.

Muitos anos passaram – pelo menos seis – e a mudança, apesar de muitas, foi lenta e gradativa. De muitos jeitos e em muitos aspectos.

Como vivia na cidade e precisava não levantar suspeitas, cresceu juntamente com os seus colegas de classe em aparência e estrutura física tudo que cresceria se não tivesse morrido um bebê na vida humana que não teve chances de ter, o que no geral não foi muito. Mas o anjo não se importava muito com aparências, pelo menos no passado ele achava não se importar. 

Apesar de todas as mudanças pessoais, a sua vida não mudou realmente. As pessoas continuavam não gostando muito de Phillip e tratando-o de um jeito ruim no geral. 

O que mudou foram as suas atitudes quanto a isso, de um jeito que não poderia ser bom. Infelizmente – ou felizmente? – Damien continuou na cidade ainda como seu único amigo, _bastante_ _próximo,_ e Pip poderia dizer que ele lhe _ajudou_. 

Há pelo menos quatro anos não tentava mais salvar Kenneth McCormick das mortes dolorosas e sangrentas. Há três não se incomodava mais em impedir pequenos acidentes facilmente evitáveis com um pouco mais de pensamento crítico. Há dois anos começou a viver sua vida na Terra como realmente sua, fazer o que tinha vontade. Há um ano havia deixado todas as suas obrigações como anjo guardião completamente de escanteio.

E, se fosse ser honesto, nada realmente mudou em South Park após isso. Será que aquela cidade era tão impossível assim ou Pip apenas não fazia o seu trabalho direito? 

Por sorte não se importava mais com isso.

Não havia nenhum professor na sala e por isso estava uma zona, mesmo que todos fossem estudantes do ensino médio. Mas nada disso atrapalhava a sua leitura, até que alguém em específico decidiu fazer isso:

— Pip, você não tem vontade de sair daqui?

Pip, que estava lendo _Grandes Esperanças_, levantou o olhar na direção de um Damien entediado, que apoiava a axila no encosto da cadeira do colégio lhe encarando sem parar. Pensou por um instante sobre a pergunta , até que percebeu algo:

— Eu nunca pensei realmente sobre sair de South Park. 

— _Por que a sua missão é ficar aqui?_

O anticristo zombou e Phillip revirou os olhos, mas no fundo pensando sobre as palavras dele. Até mesmo hoje, não tinha tanta certeza das próprias vontades. Encolheu os ombros sem saber muito bem do que falar, por isso dando o silêncio como resposta. Nem por isso Damien se deu por vencido:

— Os livros desse cara que tu gosta tanto — Ele apontou para a capa de Grandes Esperanças. — você não tem vontade de conhecer onde se passam essas histórias? Onde ele nasceu?

Olhou para o garoto mais alto como se ele tivesse tido a melhor idéia do mundo. Claro que Phillip tinha vontade de conhecer a Inglaterra! Quem diabos não iria querer!? Seu sotaque e roupas se basevam bastante na cultura daquele país, do que lhe foi ensinado quando ainda estava no céu. Toda a cultura de cavalheiros era especialmente fascinante e Phillip não gostava mesmo quando seus colegas lhe chamavam de francês.

— Na verdade eu creio que gostaria sim. 

Quando um garoto qualquer na sala, certamente Bill ou Fosse, tentou jogar uma bolinha de papel no loiro ele pegou-a no ar sem nem mesmo olhar na direção de onde ela veio. Ao mesmo tempo, Damien abriu aquele sorriso cheio de dentes afiados que Pip já estava tão acostumado e de tantas maneiras, que o seu eu do passado ficaria horrorizado se soubesse.

Deixou a bolinha de papel na mesa, enquanto o anticristo lançou um olhar mortal para os dois garotos que, imediatamente, se afastaram fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. 

— Você deveria fazer alguma coisa com esses merdas, Pip. 

— Deveria? — Essa foi a vez do anjo sorrir maliciosamente, junto de um olhar afiado, certamente não de um jeito que a maioria dos anjos sorriria. — Não vejo necessidade disso se você já faz por mim, Damien.

O demônio riu. 

— Ok, você me pegou.

Estava sozinho no corredor, pegando alguns livros no armário, quando Stan e o seu grupinho de amigos se aproximaram. O moreno do grupo foi o mais agressivo, e fechou a porta do armário enquanto Pip ainda organizava o material lá dentro. Deu um olhar interrogativo para ele, pensando em como foi rude, mas mantendo para si mesmo. 

— Com licença, companheiros, eu estava pegando os meus livros-

— Ninguém se importa, Pip. — Stan interrompeu grosseiramente. — Eu soube que você ameaçou o Bill e o Fosse.

Isso fez Phillip franzir as sobrancelhas em uma genuína confusão. 

— Desde quando vocês são amigos deles?

— Isso não é da sua conta, francês. — Dessa vez Eric Cartman falou. Não evitou de olhar feio para ele. — Quem diabos você pensa que é para sair ameaçando as pessoas assim!?

— Eu creio que vocês cometeram um engano, eu não ameacei ninguém. 

— Você ou o seu namorado gótico, tanto faz e não importa!

O anjo também não lembrava de Damien ter ameaçado ninguém. Quando ele chegava a esse ponto, o normal era que a pessoa ficasse quieta temendo o fogo eterno do Inferno que queimava no fundo do olhar dele, com centenas de almas em sofrimento eterno.

Pip achava os olhos de Damien particularmente charmosos, se fosse ser honesto.

— Desculpe colegas, mas eu ainda acho que isso é tudo um terrível mal entendido. — Tentou explicar. — Eu estive com Damien o dia inteiro, ele não ameaçou ninguém…

— Não é o que os nossos novos amigos falaram. — Kenny havia abandonado o antigo visual de cobrir o rosto inteiro, o capuz estava abaixado e agora a voz dele era clara. Ele sorria falsamente. — Nós só estamos querendo garantir que você sabe qual o seu lugar, certo pessoal?

O anjo encarou o rosto do loiro mais alto por alguns segundos, muito poucos antes de retribuir o sorriso falso com um que quase poderia enganar:

— Sabe Kenneth, eu deveria ter te empurrado na frente do carro ontem. — Olhares estranhos passaram pelo rosto de todos os quatro outro presentes. — Mas não iria adiantar, certo? Afinal, _você sempre volta_.

Kenny arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar Kyle foi mais rápido:

— Seu maldito psicopata… — Ele passou na frente de todos os outros, apontando o dedo direto no rosto de Phillip. — Eu sempre te achei esquisito, mas isso já é demais! Seu francês de merda!

O sorriso no seu rosto desmanchou e ele olhou na direção do judeu, completamente sério:

— _Por favor_ Kyle, pela milésima vez, _não_ _me chame de francês_.

— Hm? Mas não é isso que você é? — Ele ainda parecia mais irritado que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez fosse intimidante para os amigos dele, mas não chegava nem perto de intimidar o anjo em nenhum nível. — _Um francês de merda-_

_Então Phillip socou Kyle Broflovski bem no nariz._

Ele gritou um palavrão, cobriu o nariz e imediatamente Stan foi para perto dele, mas o ruivo sequer olhou para o melhor amigo, muito concentrado em olhar odiosamente para quem desferiu o soco que fez o seu nariz sangrar. 

Até que enquanto ele levantava o punho para bater de volta, subitamente, o olhar mudou ao mesmo tempo que Pip sentiu que algo estava _diferente_. Alguma coisa estava _queimando_?

Os quatro garotos se afastaram alguns passos, Kyle ainda cobrindo o nariz e Cartman murmurou um _puta merda_, enquanto o anjo descobriu exatamente o que estava errado. 

Não lembrava de ter libertado as suas asas e, o mais importante, _por que diabos elas estavam queimando?_

Na sua cabeça a auréola brilhante de repente se partiu ao meio como se fosse vidro, então escureceu. 

_Qual é a regra mais importante para um anjo da guarda?_ Phillip pensou e pensou, enquanto observava o olhar chocado dos seus colegas de classe. _Nunca fazer mal para humanos_. Não machucar os humanos em hipótese alguma. _Sem segundas chances_.

O dever de um guardião era exatamente o oposto disso. O oposto de socar uma pessoa no nariz. 

Pip sempre achou que cair doeria mais, queimaria mais e que ficaria mais triste com isso, mas havia apenas uma espécie estranha de satisfação. Quando o fogo cessou o branco das asas estava completamente preto. 

Tudo isso presenciado pelos quatro mais babacas do colégio inteiro. Era uma pena, secretamente Phillip gostaria que Damien tivesse visto… e que tivesse sido de um jeito mais grandioso. 

— _Isso foi…_ — Descobriu que o anticristo estava vendo, sim, e isso tirou um sorriso do _anjo caído_. — _Um pouquinho patético_. Só por causa de um soco, _realmente_?

Durante esse meio tempo os outros garotos fugiram pelo corredor, mas nem Pip e nem Damien sequer se incomodaram em olhar. O loiro revirou os olhos e depois cruzou os braços, enquanto encolhia as asas e lançava um olhar mortal para o _amigo_.

— Não era isso que você queria desde o começo?

— Quer dizer, sim, mas tipo… podia ter sido de um jeito mais _épico_? — Ele argumentou tentando soar sério, mas deixando um sorriso sacana escapar. — Tipo esfaqueado alguém.

— Eu não quero esfaquear ninguém, Damien… 

— Mas agora você _pode_.

— _Mas eu não quero_.

Os dois se encararam profundamente durante vários segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada. Phillip se sentia mais leve agora que não tinha o peso de uma obrigação, uma missão de uma existência inteira, nas costas. 

— Você ficou bem com as asas assim. — O anticristo falou assim que conseguiu parar de rir e Pip respondeu o elogio com um sorriso sincero e um singelo _obrigado_. — Mas eu tava' pensando… os caras lá de cima não vão ficar putos por causa disso?

— Eu suponho que eles realmente não vão ficar felizes quando descobrirem…

Durante mais alguns segundos as duas criaturas bíblicas se olharam sem saber o que fazer agora que parecia que tudo estava terminado. 

— Seria uma boa ideia sair da cidade, eu acho. Alguma sugestão?

Damien falou, sorriu e estendeu a mão para Pip em um gesto cheio de simbolismo. O loiro alternou o olhar entre o rosto e a mão do anticristo, mas não demorou para sorrir de volta e pegar a mão dele, sabendo exatamente para onde gostaria de ir:

— O que você acha de nós conhecermos _Londres_?


End file.
